Little Moments
by fortunator
Summary: "Acquaintances meant that you two know each other, but have never really gone to the type of closeness as friends, meaning even if you had the chance to woo him, it's incredibly small. Honestly, that seems even harder than not having him know you at all-Shoyukine" Because crushes for acquaintances are never actually easy -now a two-shot-
1. Little Moments

I sat down on the hard but smoothly cemented floors as students continued to flood inside. I had to move around twice because of these rude people. Groaning to myself I slid a hand through my blonde hair, good job Lucy. Sitting by the door? Amazing idea you've got there.

Shaking my head as I sighed at my obviously stupid mistake, I just brought my attention back to the person who was currently performing.

Stupid auditions.

Our school is currently holding auditions for the Literature, Music and Dance competitions which would be held 2 weeks from now. Unfortunately the auditorium was closed for a last-minute renovation concerning that stupid basketball ring accident, so the auditions had to be held somewhere else and the school directors decided that it would be held at my class's classroom, since it was the largest room in the school that they could find. For some reason they decided to do it indoors instead of outside, but from the intel Levy gave me it seemed that it was for private purposes so I decided to brush it off.

Until now.

So…this is what they call privacy huh?

So many people were inside that they had to move ALL our desks and chairs outside, and that pissed me off. As someone who didn't have that much strength I had to move my desk outside THROUGH PEOPLE and without any help received. Even now my palms could still feel the sting from gripping the sides of my desk and my legs still feeling like tortured jelly. And most of all, I didn't even have to participate in this stupid audition just to get my paper for the story writing category passed, so basically I shouldn't even be getting my ass beaten off just for this freakin' thing.

I had to hold back the urge to let my foul mood show when Mirajane finally came up to sing. She was one of my best friends and I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. When she glanced my way I smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs up, and she discretely sent back a sorry sort of smile which I understood perfectly. She knew what I was going through right now.

"Mou…" I moaned slightly into my arms in exhaustion.

"Hey." I looked up at the sudden voice and saw a guy uneasily smiling at me, "Would you mind moving over a little?"

From my seat on the floor, I did as he asked and smiled, "No it's fine—"

"Dude can you move too? I'm getting cramped over here."

"Can you move I wanna sit here and it's pretty tight."

"Yo Loke, got us seats?"

I was jumbled around as more students started complaining about their spaces when I finally found myself to be the one _kicked. out._ of my seat. I glared at the people behind me and they all shifted around nervously. Groaning once again, I looked around to see if there were any more places for me to sit when my eyes got caught with something, or rather someone, from the other side of the room. My breath got caught in my throat when he almost caught me staring and quickly looked away.

Wondering? Well ladies and gentlemen, that was none other than Natsu Dragneel, the guy I have been in love with for a few years now for NO GODDAMN REASON.

I mean—the guy has _pink_ hair. Who would like a guy with pink hair?!

Ah cheese, that would be me.

I was already nervous enough after seeing that he nearly caught me staring, but what's more, I just noticed that the only seat left vacant was right…right next…to…him…

The world hates me.

I gulped and just decided to accept my odds, pardoning myself across the sea of students and tried as hard as I could, not to look at him as I sat down. I know I'm being slightly rude for ignoring him but could you blame me? Even if we have met since fourth grade things still are basically awkward between us. We never really were close even when we got into the same middle schools. We're friends sure, but mostly acquaintances. We speak at times, laugh, joke around, give each other playful punches but that's about it, never really any real conversations. I'm a nerd, it gets complicated for me when I try to strike up a good convo. Unlike being with my close friends, people like him are hard to talk to! Athletic, social, one of the cool kids, he's that now. And I'm just this, a loner if it weren't for Levy, Erza, Mirajane and Juvia.

Kids, this is pure gold. Listen closely. Never get into a crush like this one, it's suffocating.

"Hey," I looked to my side and was met with his shy smile. I smiled back and gave a single wave.

"Hi."

"So, how's life been going for you?"

"Pretty well."

"Ah…" He nods, then decides to turn his attention back to the current auditions. I did so, too and watched with my back turned to him. I was seriously starting to think about getting acting lessons, I always knew how to act casual even around him…seriously it's amazing.

I was starting to get bored, so I took out my phone and decided to play games until this stupid auditions would be over. I scrolled through my endless list of games and stuck with flappy bird. It's old now but hey, so were the fan-made versions. I started the addicting app, hoping to finally get a score higher than 5.

So engrossed into the game, I didn't notice the pink-haired male looking over my shoulder until finally, "Haha!" He laughed out after seeing my disappointing score of a three, me scowling at him, "Shut up,"

"You're such a sucker." Natsu points out at me like it's a fact, swiping my phone out of my hands which I didn't notice until he waved the app in my face and grinned, "Watch and learn, I can do better!"

Sighing, I just shrugged and watched as he restarted the app. Cracking his knuckles and neck as if he was gonna fight someone, which made me sweat drop a little. He was as childish as he ever was. I shook my head with a slight giggle when he miserably lost with a score of zero.

"Mhmm, says the sucker," I say, looking smug as I swiped my phone back from his hands and crushed a fist against the top of his head. "I don't think it's okay for a guy to steal a girl's phone now isn't it?"

"Not if that girl is basically a man,"

I gave a swift swipe to his gut. I smiled innocently at the few students who looked our way as he tried to hold in the pain. "Words?"

"Ok."

I covered my mouth with my hand and laughed, laughed hard. Natsu was staring at me weirdly now, but he soon too joined in the laughter.

"Who knew you'd actually be fun?"

"Of course I'm fun! I'm the funnest person around!"

"Right, funnest isn't a word. Funniest is,"

"No it isn—wait what?! You just mind tricked me!"

"Or did I?" He gave me scowl and sighed, ruffling my hair out of nowhere making me jump a little in surprise. "Hey!"

"That's enough out of you smartass."

"Are you seriously trying to insult me?"

He shrugged, retreating his hand back and me trying to fix my hair just as he did so, annoyed. I scoffed at the strands that were tangled everywhere. Natsu's onyx eyes looked me up and down, then he raised a thumbs up. "There, now you're all set for Halloween!"

I didn't hit him for that for some reason. Instead, I laughed again, and this time he didn't waste a second in joining me.

A warm, bubbly feeling enveloped my chest and I paused for a second to hold my hand against it, then I smiled. This feeling is somewhat pleasant, something I haven't felt for a really, really long time now. I faced Natsu's laughing face and grinned as I shushed him, noticing the now staring students who had been watching our bickering.

He didn't seem to care and just laughed as much as he want, grinning at me, then talking about something else that's entirely different and makes me the one cracking up then. It's nice, this feels nice talking to him like this but…

As weird as it may seem, at this moment that we are both sharing right now I…I feel like I'm nearly forgetting…that he's my crush…nearly forgetting that talking to him, joking around with him like this feels really…accomplishing. I mean that's what I'm supposed to be feeling, if a girl's crush would be talking back to her and laughing with her she'd be making celebratory tunes in her head while shouting all the while "HELL THE F**K YEAH!", but no, what I'm feeling right now is different. And the weirder part? I don't just feel it from me.

I'm in love.

But right now, in this very moment as we talk about non-important things, I feel like I'm not accomplishing an achievement out of my feelings.

Instead, I feel like I'm making…a friend.

"Hey um, do you still watch anime?"

And that was how I felt the conversation going downhill.

* * *

"Nope! I still think Tokyo Ghoul's season 2 opening is awful."

"That's because you look into things without looking through too well into it Natsu." I pointed out, poking the frown on his forehead. "You seriously don't know art when you see one. The opening shows us the viewers just how much he has changed and how much everything just affected him. It's not how the lyrics don't make sense because they do and it's not meant for hyping us up, it's meant for showing us it's relativity to what we're about to see in the show!"

"Man, you talk much for an Otaku. OW!" I scoffed at him and brushed the invisible dirt off my sling bag and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I at least have a better understanding in Tokyo Ghoul, unlike you."

"Hey!"

"Next up!" Me and Natsu faced to our school director Makarov as he clapped his hands. "We will now be having auditions for…hmm, ah! Mixed duet!"

"Mixed duet?" Natsu asked out loud, his face scrunched up in confusion. I blushed a bit. What? He looks cute when he does that!

"You know what a duet is right?" I asked him and he nodded, following, "Well a mixed duet is still a duet, except both singers must be of the opposite gender. For example a boy and a girl, or vice versa."

"Oh…I thought it was some sort of milkshake…" I snorted, but he ignored me. He brought a hand to his chin as if thinking deeply about it then suddenly, he beamed at me and raised his hand. "Hey! Hey Gramps can I sign up for that?!"

"Um yes, that would be nice Dragneel."

"You sing?" I rose a brow at him, remembering the times in sixth grade when he sang at the front of class and it was…horrible. Really horrible, no joke. "Pft, yeah right."

"Hey, are you doubting my singing skills?"

"Doubt isn't even the right word as well as it is an understatement," I shook my head at the idea of him singing. Natsu pouted and scoffed, standing up he went into the center of the room and pointed at me. My eyebrow raised and I raised a hand to cover my smile.

"I'll show you Lucy Heartfilia!" He yelled and I crossed my arms, struggling very much to try and hide my embarrassment. Everybody's staring at me! What do you think you're doing?! "Who's willing to sing with me and show this girl I'm awesome?!"

"Go for it!" I heard someone say and looked towards the crowd, seeing a brown-haired girl push someone—hey doesn't that look that girl look like Mirajane?

"Lisanna!" I faced Natsu and saw that he was referring to the white-haired girl who looked flustered. So her name's Lisanna. "Want to volunteer? Come on I'm trying to win a challenge here!"

"Natsu!" The Lisanna person hushed at him but he ignored her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the center. I stiffened slightly when my eyes locked with their conjoined hands.

I shook my head and sighed, it's not like I should care who he likes. I don't have the right. I'm alright with this right?

…

…right.

"Natsu!" I watched as Lisanna scolded the pinkette. "I can't sing alright? Pick someone else."

"Aw man." I couldn't help but feel relief as the white-haired beauty sat back down next to her friend.

Wait a minute.

I slapped a hand on my cheek discretely.

Bad Lucy.

"So anyone else?" He inquired and a couple other girls raised their hands, more raised when he made out a grin. I frowned, how could he attract women so easily? This jerk. (I should really listen to myself.)

"Alright, how about you—!"

"Hey!"

Everyone's eyes turned to me as I stood up from where I sat, asking Makarov politely for two microphones and walked until I was next to Natsu, handing him a microphone. "Here, now we can really see who's better!"

Natsu stood there staring at me in surprise for a while until finally, his grin came back, "Now you're talking Heartfilia!"

I could only stand there as he took the microphone from my extended hand.

My heartbeat's getting abnormal.

Life is so unfair.

"I'm so beating you!" He declares, pumping a fist. I giggled and pumped a fist of my own. He smiles ands asks me "So, song?"

I shrugged. "Whatever, sucker."

* * *

Ok I just completely had a change of opinion.

This guy can actually sing.

"Don't worry Luce, you were good too!" He complimented with a grin just as we both finished singing. I was panting, since I wasn't that great when it came to taking breaths between words. He must've taken lessons for his voice to sound that good!

"Yeah, sure." I brushed him off and returned to my seat hearing Makarov yell 'Next!'. I sighed and massaged my temples for a moment, as I laid back to relax myself. The moment I opened my eyes I finally started to notice how almost everyone was staring at me like I grew a second head…but even weirder, they're doing it in a good way!

"Wow Natsu…they're stari—" I said, but cut myself off when I looked beside me to see that Natsu…wasn't there. "…ing."

I looked around. "Where did he—…oh." He was with his friends. Beside him was Gray while on the other side was…Lisanna.

They were sitting across the room from me, laughing freely.

I sighed, of course, this was bound to happen sooner or later. It's not really that weird is it? I mean, they're his best friends and of course he'd rather sit with them than me. The last ray of hope I had of him coming back shut off completely when a girl sat down on his seat beside me. Well, she asked me if anyone was sitting there, and I was about to say yes but then…yeah, so I let her take it.

I took one glance at Natsu for closure and faced my watch, it's almost time for dismissal. I could leave now, I mean, there's no reason for me to stay here anymore right? I never liked these stupid auditions anyway…

…

…I never really had any hope for him liking me back anymore anyway.

Perhaps being acquaintances is really just the closest to a relationship I'll get.

It hurts.

I might be being dramatic, but that's reality. It hurts to like someone from afar, even more that there is only a bit of closeness between you two…and it can only stay that way, or be gone completely. It had always stayed that way for me, through fourth grade and middle school until now.

It's annoying, stupid cupid. That's my new life motto right next to love sucks.

I dusted myself off and stood up, preparing to leave when I stopped to see him grinning beside me, asking the girl to leave the seat…seeing him sitting down as soon as she left and make a joke, making me throw silent giggles. "Where are you going?"

"I was just about to go take a wazz, but I change my mind," I wanted to ask him why he came back, why he's back sitting beside me right now, and I had more questions.

I wanted to ask him why he started a small talk with me even with an awkward atmosphere, I wanted to ask him why he took my phone, why he lost on purpose, why he kept talking to me and making me laugh, why he would sing a duet with someone who didn't want to just to challenge me, why he left then to go laugh with friends, why he left, why he asked that girl to leave, why he made me laugh and why he smiled at me. I wanted to ask him how he does it, how he makes my heart go all jumpy with the smallest, stupidest, most nonsensical gestures.

I sat back down, right next to him, because it was then that I realized.

I should just learn to cherish these little moments between the two of us, because no matter how small they are, they matter. And honestly, they might just be the best to make the most of.

They make me…a little less lonely, in where I'm staying.

"We're friends right?"

"…"

 _Little by little…_

"…are we? I don't remember being friends with a thug."

… _these little moments…_

"Well, too bad. You are! Ahahaha—OW!"

… _are helping me take baby steps towards a better relationship._

I could only smile at Natsu as he rubs the throbbing pain on his cheek.

"Idiot, I already know that."

He smiled back.

 _I wonder…_

… _where will I be staying this time?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for not updating Maybe I'm Broken, I'm having plot problems with it so please consider it to be on a few-week hiatus for the time being.**_

 _ **So, how'd I do? Did this look too rushed or too unrealistic? Just to let you guys know, this one-shot is based on what had happened to me and my thoughts on it(It was pretty recent, about 2 or a month ago). I don't know, I got pretty deep with myself at the time and the memory came back to me so I wrote it down, NaLu version :3**_

 _ **(BTW we're very close friends now, but not really best. There's been rumors that he likes someone else so I'm planning to move on BUT for this story you guys can all just imagine that they ended up together and had 4 kids :'D)**_

 _ **Dedication: To all those people out there that's having painful crushes. Even though mine might not be as painful, I'm here to help and give advice. I've had my years :P Anyway, as Lucy said, cherish the little moments, as small as they can be they can lead you to bigger futures :)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, please review and remember I'm always here to help ^_^**_

 _ **-K-**_


	2. bonuss

_**I just had to post this because I cried.**_

 _ **I really wannna thank you so much, Shoyukine, for giving this wonderful review. I've shown this story to my friends, but even they think it's just simple and doesn't classify for a love story. Seeing this review made my day so much even though this was just a one-shot. Thank you so much :)**_

 _ **Now, because I'm so happy, I'll leave a little bonus for this lovely review :) Enjoy**_

 _ ***four months before the original story***_

* * *

" _Have you ever been in love?"_

"Are commercials really getting this far?" I sighed and shook my head at scene rolling in the TV, stretching my legs which were sitting on my cousin's lap. We were on the couch, bored. Summer's not getting any fun like the TV said I'd get, now yippee, they're sending out love advice too. "Can the lies get any bigger?"

"What's got you down in the dumps?" Sting asked, holding a feather and reaching for my feet. I kicked him in the shin, and he stopped with a pained 'oof'.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been grumpy and having stinky feet all morning," I tried to kick him again, but he held my legs down. "Somethin' up? Lucy?"

"No, nothing's up. Our ceiling retired two months ago," I mumbled, laying down on my belly and burying my face in the armrest. "Fim fifne."

"Mhmm, sure you are. Look, you've been like this since you woke up, and now you only just vent it out over a dating website commercial about _love._ Hmmm…" I could see him tapping his chin, "Let me guess, boy problems?"

"Whaf fhe helf Stif."

"Oh come on Lucyyy~!" He poked my back in a teasing manner, "Don't tell me you've never been in love before?"

Right then, I was glad my face was buried into the armrest so that he didn't have to see my red face.

How stiff I got gave it away though.

"So you did!" I whipped my head around to scowl at him, despite being beet red. I swatted at him, annoyed but he dodged my attack. "Intriguing! I wonder who the unlucky guy is…"

I growled. "Won't you just shut u—?!"

My heard jerked up at the sound of the door bell ringing. Sting wiggled his eyebrows at me tauntingly, as if to say 'you can't kill me, because now I have a witness'.

I merely stuck my tongue out at him and rolled off the couch, lazily standing up before finally running down the other hall that led to the front door.

As I opened the door, I asked, "Who is i—?"

…oh…what. The.

"Lucy!" He said in surprise, "Oh um hi."

I was too busy looking under his pizza branded hat to respond.

I remember that pink hair anywhere.

"…Natsu?"

"That's me." He looked above me to examine my house, whistling as if he just acknowledged it now even though he walked all the way through the front yard. "So this is where you live."

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah." I nodded, feeling the awkward atmosphere start to sink in. I quickly took a look at the box in his hands and pointed, "Pizza I ordered?"

"Ah, yeah. Almost forgot about this," He says as he handed me the box and I handed him the payment. I blinked, so that was why the voice on the phone earlier sounded so familiar.

Wait…

"Holy shi—" I covered my mouth before I could finish my swear.

He was the guy on the phone who I mindlessly babbled to?!

"So I guess I'll be going now."

"Y-Yeah…"

I was about to go inside so I could properly punch myself in the face.

But before I could, he stopped me, "Wait Lucy!"

"Hm?"

"You look nice today."

Then he grinned. I held in my blush and gulped, chuckling nervously, "Ahaha, you too Natsu…actually no, you don't look good, you look funny, especially in that uniform."

"Yeah well, it goes with the job." He smiled sheepishly.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

And for some reason, we suddenly lost it and laughed at each other.

"You look ten times more like a geek in those pajamas!" He exclaimed, laughing his ass off as I took a quick glance at my Fairy Tail printed PJs.

"Oh yeah?! Says the guy wearing a hawaiian shirt with pink flower prints!" I giggled like a maniac to the point where I had to hold my stomach.

"Hey, like I said, they went with the uniform!" Natsu tried to sound mad, but instead laughed harder.

We stayed like that for a few moments until I finally lost all the breath my lungs have stored, Natsu must have too, cause he was greedily sucking air by the time we finished.

When we finally both got enough oxygen to the point of panting, he let out one last chuckle, "Alright, bye Heartfilia, for real. Those pizzas aren't gonna deliver themselves,"

"Ah, I guess so," I nodded, smiling. He smiled back and bowed-making me laugh histerically again-and made his way back to his motorcycle. Just as I thought he was about to leave, he suddenly yelled, "By the way, your pizza is probably the best one I've made in years!"

Then he left.

I cracked open the door a little to see if Sting was still on the couch. Across the hall, I saw him snoring on the armrest.

I snorted and closed the door again, then I sat down on the little steps to my doorway.

Opening the box, I giggled until tears went out my eyes after seeing the contents.

So, he actually made it after all.

* * *

 _*RIING* *RIING*_

" _Pizza delivery may I take your order?"_

" _Oh it picked up! Oh um yes you may but just give me a couple seconds to find my list…"_

" _Um ma'am—?"_

" _LIST! L-I-S-T! Don't you know what a list is? You know, where you put words on top of the other on a piece of paper? Anyway just wait I'm still tryn'a find it!"_

" _Uh…okay…"_

" _FOUND IT! Ok um, let me see where should I start—oh here! I'd like a pizza with mushroom toppings—wait no—MARSHMALLOW toppings with pepperoni and pineapples, oh and hot sauce would be nice too if you could please set some on the side—OH WAIT please add garlic bread crumbs and put more cheese than sauce! If you might please as well make half the pizza with crusts and the other with thinner ones because that's what my stupid cousin and I agreed on and—oh no wait that's all."_

"…"

"… _hello?"_

" _Oh, um, yeah. Ok Ma'am we'll have your order ready in an hour—!"_

" _THAT'S OKAY, PLEASE DO, GOTTA GO NOW BYEEEEE!"_

 _*click*_

 _*beeeeeeeep*_

* * *

" _ **This is really touching. I mean, simple, but honestly touching. It just reached out to me, since honestly this is one of the very rare concepts that I love reading. An acquaintance crush is, as what I have understood, is the most complicated type of falling in love in my opinion. Acquaintances meant that you two know each other, but have never really gone to the type of closeness as friends, meaning even if you had the chance to woo him, it's incredibly small. Honestly, that seems even harder than not having him know you at all.**_

 _ **"I applaud to you my friend, for being able to move forward. *claps slowly* Even though this was a one-shot and seems too simple to be considered fluff, it contains the inevitable truth that I can't help but swoon. Little moments like this can really help, and you don't need cliche development, like being dared to kiss each other, to help you advance in a relationship. I just...I just love this one-shot too much I cry.**_

 _ **"I LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE IT! Keep it up! :)"**_

 **:'D**

 _ **-K-**_


End file.
